Mary
by texasproudtexasstrong
Summary: Mary and Sebastian have just run away together, now that they are alone will Bash finally have a chance to win her heart or will Francis come looking for her and ruin any chance he has? And what dangers will they encounter while on their journey? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW WILL BE MASH/MEBASTIAN pairing, fluff/angst/drama and later on will be M rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just feel**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm going to try not to make this too long. So this is my first EVER fanfic, I want to start out by I guess saying thanks for opening up the story and possibly giving it a chance. I'm a huge Mash/Mabastian shipper…I know, I know they might not even be endgame and I'm already shipping them hardcore and there's only 8 episodes out, but I guess it's just the fan girl in me that loves a good ship. But I love them anyways I don't know; Francis to me seems too childish like he can't get his stuff together. No hate on Francis but I just prefer Bash. But anyways my plan is to update every week at least twice. Depending on the amount of reviews I get. I hope that each and every one of you will take time to review my story and progress. I love feedback. I want to know what I can do to better my writing and as readers what would make you happy. I'm not sure how long this fic will be but I'm thinking a few chapters, but since this is my first fanfic I want a little feedback like I said to improve. You guys are my inspiration if you keep reviewing I keep writing! Anons you're welcome to review as well!**

**This story will be Bash/Mary pairing. Will start out with Mary obviously in love with Francis but she will fall out of love with him then, it will grow to be Mash/Mebastian. The characters will be a little OC. Anyways this story will start out after Bash and Marry run away together in episode 8. And it will have fluff and it will get lemony later on and I might change the rating to M. This is an AU fanfic. The only thing that will be Canon is the fact that they run away together and they will eventually return to the castle…..there you go y'alls first spoiler! Anyways this story will be both Bash and Mary's POV it'll switch back and forth and sometimes the chapter will be dedicated to only one of their POV's. The first few chapters will be a bit slow. It's so that I can establish their relationship so please bear with me. This chapter might be a bit long I like detail and I don't want to rush the story. So forgive me in advance guys. But anyways I really hope you guys enjoy! **

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES FROM REIGN. The characters and storylines are all owned by the CW and the producers and writers, I'm only borrowing the characters. ****

**Ok guys onto the story hope y'all enjoy! **

Mary stood next her black horse and Sebastian's white one, holding on to the reigns now for what has been a couple of minutes, just staring, looking at her surroundings in deep thought. She had just escaped the castle several hours before, with Bash. Mary could still hear the gut wrenching screams of Francis, inside her head begging her to come, back to not leave him, over and over again.

Her head felt like exploding and her heart felt like breaking more than it already was. Mary was so glad the Bash had left to get some firewood; it meant she could think alone for a moment. It meant she could hurt alone for a moment in the middle of this clearing, where she could have her privacy. _I'm so sorry Francis, I'm sorry Aylee, _she thought. Her mind was plagued by these thoughts of regret and guilt, her eyes were full of tears, but Mary wouldn't let them fall. _I can't let them fall I have to be strong._ But the feelings inside were too much, in the end her emotions won, she let herself feel for the first time in hours. She cried so hard that she started hyperventilating. Her emotions started flooding out of her like a rainy day in the spring. They wouldn't stop. Mary let out a small cry in agony. Her stomach lurched with pain she started heaving so bad that she let go of her horses' reigns and just kneeled down and cried. She cried for Francis, she cried for her people, and most importantly she cried for her dear friend Aylee.

Not only was Mary devastated for leaving Francis with his BROTHER, but the death of one of her very best friends. Just reminding herself' she let out another cry. _Why did she have to die?! _ Never in her life has Mary ever faced anything like this. The pain was just too much, her tears were still rushing out, and she didn't know what to do. She was on her knees grieving for her friend, and feeling guilty for leaving Francis all at once. And to top it all off she needed to figure out her next step. She needed to figure out what she was going to do now that she ran off with Bash with Francis probably coming after her. Knowing this she grabbed onto her stomach trying to hold herself together, trying to hold onto the little bit of sanity she had left. She was in the middle of the forest on her knees, and crying her eyes out. Her head was pounding and her eyes were probably the color of blood from all the tears. But she didn't care right now she had to let it all out. She needed this. So that's what she did. On the mossy wet grass, surrounded by trees secluded, she did what she didn't let herself do for the longest time she let herself feel.

In the woods, Sebastian was walking around looking for firewood. He couldn't believe he actually left the castle, and not only that, but he left with Mary; the woman his brother was betrothed too. _What the hell was I thinking? _Actually, Bash knew what he was thinking. He knew that he ran away with a woman he can never have all to protect her. Bash stopped walking, he needed to sit. His mind was racing with thoughts of Mary of his mother, and of his brother. Looking around Bash found a log and sat there cupping his face with his hands and placing his elbows on his knees. Sighing loudly he felt frustrated with himself and the situation. He needed to get everything together before he went back to Mary who was probably waiting on him. He needed just a few seconds, a few minutes to think. He couldn't leave her for a long time.

Bash just sat there, at first just silently listening to the birds chirp and feeling the soft breeze surround him. He sighed heavily once more. He knew he loved Mary. He didn't understand why…_because she's beautiful _his conscious spoke_._ Yes because she's beautiful, her captivating brown eyes her every emotion in display, that long brown hair that Bash was dying to run his hands through, her petite frame that he wanted to hold and never let go of. Yes he loved her because of her beauty, but it wasn't the only reason. He loved her because of what she stands for, and for how she is. She was headstrong, courageous, loving, kind, compassionate, strong willed, smart, and witty. She was magnificent. Never had Sebastian wanted to be legitimized, never had he ever wanted the thrown of France. Never, until she came along.

He loves her, and he is merely just a bastard of the King. He never wanted power; he was happy where he was. But when his mother came to him with a crazy notion of being legitimized did he indeed think about it. He told his mother otherwise, but he wanted to be relevant he wanted to be important all for her: for Mary. But he couldn't do that to Francis, yet he says that but he stabbed his brother in the back just hours before, by running off with Mary, and now he knew the relationship between himself and his brother would never be the same. He felt guilty. Bash, still covering his face with his hands felt worse than he's ever felt before. Not only did he feel an all consuming guilt about running off with Mary, while his younger brother screamed for her in clear distress, but he felt guilty that he wanted Mary for himself. He wanted her to love him the way that he loves her, whole heartedly and all consuming. But despite what many say he loves Francis, that's his brother. They may not share the same mother but they do their father and that is enough, always has been, until recently. But Bash let his heart get in the way; he let a woman get to him.

His mother warned him about doing so. He knew she was right. Even now while he's sitting here in the middle of the forest thinking about Mary, his mother, and Francis does he know Mary STILL might never be his, and that in it brought on a new wave of emotions. Hell, Bash didn't even know where they were going. She mentioned Scotland, Surely she meant in her castle back home. She must know if she ran away from France that they would be looking for her, Francis would be looking for her.

Either way Sebastian knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that he loved her and that maybe just maybe running off with her to protect her, he could win her heart. He never wanted to hurt his brother but Mary is everything he has ever wanted. She is the light to him. She makes him smile and feel things he's never felt before. He knew that running off with her would create a rift between them, all for the love of a woman. He wished it didn't have to come at the price of his brother's loyalty. But Mary stirred things deep inside him that made him do crazy things.

He didn't know what to do, one thing was certain though, that this will be a dangerous journey. His biggest priority is to protect her. To make sure no harm comes to her while she figures out her next move, so for now that's what he would do; protect her and if it came to it give his life up for her. He knows there is evil conspiring against Mary. He knew his brother would be angry and possibly end his life, but he loved Mary and she needed protection, he would give it to her. And with that Bash suddenly got up and removed his hands from his face with new found determination. Whatever happens, will happen. He decided to forget about everything behind him and focus on what's in front, the most important thing and that is Mary.

With that Sebastian was walking around looking for firewood, he started to collect some broken branches and piled them all up on his arms carrying them, wetting his leather jerkin with the wet logs and branches. Also while collecting firewood, Bash occasionally stopped and looked to admire the beauty of the forest. The grass the leaves the trees, everything was so peaceful here. Despite the journey ahead, and the fact that many people were probably really angry with him, a sense of peace filled him. He was here with Mary all alone, just the two of them. And no matter how bad he reprimanded himself moments ago for going against his brother. He had to admit that the idea of being alone with Mary made him feel peace. That's what she does. But enough of that he thought he could tell the birds chirping were slowly dying down. Sunset would be near so he decided to head back to Mary.

Walking back to the place they had settled for the day. Bash started to wonder what it was he could say to Mary. He didn't want her to regret running off with him. He walked for a few minutes. He walked; silencing his thoughts, and just let the sound of his scabbard hitting his leg and the sound of nature encompass him. He was getting closer to the clearing he and Mary decided to camp out in, and then he suddenly stopped. He heard her, he heard her crying. But these cries sounded terrible so painful. They made his heart constrict in agony for her. Never did he ever want to hear something so wrong again. She should not be crying, not his Mary, even if she wasn't his…yet. _Is she crying because she misses Francis? Her friends?..._ With that he quietly walked through the wall of trees into the clearing trying not to scare her. He bent down and set the logs down; when he did he straightened back up and saw her on the ground, between the two horses. Her back was to him but he saw her vibrate hard from the cries. _What do I do? _He thought. His heart was breaking what in hells name can make a woman cry this hard and this painfully?!

She was heaving from the crying and he just stood there dumbfounded, Bash didn't know what to do. He wanted so bad to run to her, to pick her up and hold her and let her know that whatever it is that is hurting won't ever hurt her again as long as she's in his arms. But he had to do things right. _How can I go and comfort her, without scaring her?_ Bash was completely in a stump, but he had to figure out what to do quickly. Her cries were painful to hear, it almost literally brought tears to Bashs' eyes. So he walked towards her and just did what his instincts told him to do.

**A/N: OHHHH cliffy! Ok guys Yay or Nay? If you liked the first chapter please review. And I'll have the second chapter up as soon as possible, depending on if y'all liked it. Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just feel part 2**

**A/N: Howdy guys ok so here is chapter 2 of 'Mary' I really appreciate the reviews so far. I really appreciate you guys taking your time to read and review. So as I said in the last chapter that this is indeed my very first fanfic so bear with me guys. I want to find a Beta to help me proof read and manage this story so I'll be looking for one. I'm going to try as hard as possible to make this story make sense and correct some of my mistakes. I'm still learning the ropes of fan fiction so again please bear with me. I really appreciate each and every one of you who have followed, favorited, read, and reviewed. Like you guys don't understand how grateful I am for y'all. And I know i said this story will have a little Frary to start out with, but to be honest I'm having Reign and Mash withdrawal so I will change the pace of things in this chapter and the next and so on. I want to feel Mash/Mabastian satisfaction too! And in the next chapter Mary will finally tell Bash why she left the castle will be slight canon but it will have my own twist to it. Ok so guys don't forget to review and feel free to PM me with any questions or suggestions you may have I'm open to all ideas, as long as they fit the story. And I will only take constructive criticism no hate please. I'm not here for that I'm here to quench the thirst of many Reign/Mash fans out there that have to wait out this storm. And yes I said storm cause there's nothing else for me to watch on Thursday nights. **

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: this chapter is just dealing with both Mary's and Bash's feelings again but I dive deeper into them, and how they are dealing with things. You'll get to see what Mary truly feels for Bash. So read to find out! And again it will be both Bash and Mary's POV. **

**p.s. I'm not going to lie you guys this chapter was a bit difficult for me to write I also didn't have much time to edit and proof read it, so I'm sorry in advance about any grammar mistakes or if it's a little confusing at first I do recommend reading in twice if you don't understand it at first.**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES IN REIGN. They all belong to the CW and the producers and writers of Reign, I'm only borrowing the characters names ****

**Ok guys onto the story. Happy reading! **

**8888888888888888**

**Bash POV:**

Bash walked behind Mary quietly and carefully trying not to startle her. As he approached her he kneeled down behind her close enough to hear her cries and hear her sobbing and gasping for air. Bash scooted closer using his knees to get close enough to touch her. He was moving around quietly, he felt like he was hunting now, trying to be careful and not make any sudden movements. How she didn't feel his presence he didn't know, but it just goes to show how immersed she was in her emotions. Her cries were horrid; every hiccup was like a stab at his heart.

So he finally did what his instincts pushed him to do… He placed a hand on her shoulder making sure he did it softly, "Your Grace?" Bash saw her body jump a little and go rigid.

He tried once again, this time using her name. "Mary, what's wrong?" she didn't stop crying but her arm started moving clearly trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

With a broken voice she replied "Nothing, I'm ok Bash." "No you're not, you can't lie to me no one cries like this for no reason Mary"

She finally turned her head to face him, and what he saw nearly made his heart stop. She wouldn't look at him straight in the eyes, she did all she could to avoid them. She stared everywhere else except where he needed her to look. But Bash could see it; she was in so much agony. Her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes that display her every emotion held so much sadness and guilt, they were blood-shot and her makeup stained all over her face from the tears. Even as she looked now he has never gazed upon a more beautiful woman. But it hurt him to see her this way, his heart constricted with pain. He couldn't stand to see her like this. To see her body shake from the sobbing, he couldn't handle the tears. It was heartbreaking.

"Mary, please tell me what's wrong!" _Please Mary, tell me so that I can help you and make all your pain go away… She was trying to be strong I could tell by the way she avoided my gaze. She didn't want me to see her this way. She has to understand though that I won't judge her I could never do that, she will always be the strongest person I know._ "Mary please don't be afraid to tell me, you don't have to try to be strong in front of me. You're just Mary now, not the Queen of Scotland who has a duty to her people. Let me in Mary; please tell me what's wrong."

She still avoided his eyes as much as possible but he could tell she was having a conflicting moment inside of her head; she spoke once again with a broken voice…. "It hurts Bash, it hurts so badly." Mary had finally caved and She started wiping her eyes furiously as a set of fresh tears starting rushing out, and started sobbing even harder but Bash just held her shoulder and started rubbing his thumb back and forth across her skin as a way to comfort her, he was so conflicted for a moment he didn't know what to do to make her stop crying like this. He couldn't hold her….could he? _I don't want to scare her, and I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage of her, but she's crying and I need to comfort her. Not only did I need to make this better for her sanity but for mine as well, I can't stand to see her this way._ She broke him out of his internal monologue; she was sobbing furiously "It hurts Bash, so bad!"

"What? What hurts Mary?! I can't help you if you don't tell why you're crying like this." His face was practically inches away from hers. But he had to know why she was reacting this way. _What the hell is making her cry like this? Gosh damn it Mary tell me what's wrong! Is she hurt did she somehow hurt herself? Ugh what do I do?! _ "You're telling me it hurts Mary but where?!" His eyes were bugging out in concern and frustration. _Why the hell can't she just come out with it, I'm freaking out here Mary!_

"Bash, I miss her; I miss Aylee she died and I feel so bad, and I feel so guilty about leaving Francis the way that I did." She cried. At that Bash felt a jolt of pain go straight to his heart. He felt himself stiffen for a moment and his thumb seized its comfort on her shoulder he knew she saw the pain in his eyes at the sound of his brother's name but he quickly tried to hide it, he started brushing his thumb again making sure to distract her from his small slip up. Although it seemed like she wanted to speak she held herself from doing so. _Of course she's crying for him, why wouldn't she. They are engaged… YOU IDIOT YOU KNEW SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH FRANCIS WHAT DID YOU EXPECT HUH? FOR HER TO RUN INTO YOUR ARMS THE MINUTE YOU BOTH LEFT THE CASTLE?! NO! I told myself I wasn't going to let all those thoughts plague my mind. I'm here to protect Mary. Of what exactly, I'm still not sure. But I'm here to make sure no harm comes to her. _He knew that she knew he loved her that much was clear. And as much as Bash does, he knows he can't force her to change her mind, to give him her heart. He had to concentrate on her and her safety and her needs, not on his. But one of his needs did had to be dealt with….He needed to know everything, why she decided to run away. Why her friend was killed. He had to know to understand her better.

With that Sebastian spoke again with determination, he saw that her eyes were unfocused like she was thinking hard he decided he needed her attention now. "Mary" he spoke moving in front of her and gripped both of her upper arms, now he had to make sure she could see how concerned he was for her, to make sure she knew he was serious; she looked straight into his eyes this time, and he tried to convey every emotion he could with his clear green eyes. She wasn't sobbing anymore hadn't been for a while now. _So I guess running my thumb across your shoulder did help._ But she did still hold tears in her eyes. Looking into her gorgeous big brown eyes he slowly lifted one of his hands and used his thumb to wipe a lone tear that managed to escape. Her skin was so smooth beneath his rough thumb. It felt as if he was grazing the petal of a beautiful flower. _Lord have mercy on me, a simple touch ignited a wild-fire in me. Her skin is so soft; she's so beautiful _he thought. When Bash finished wiping the tear away, he placed his hand back on her upper arm. And it was as if time stopped itself, she was looking deep into his eyes and he stared back in what felt like an eternity, but finally he broke the spell….

"Mary look at me, what exactly happened back at the castle? What made you want to leave French Court?" …..

888888888888888

**A/N: Ok guys real quick. Mary's POV will start before the question that Bash asks her above, so that you guys won't be confused, And so that y'all will get to see what she's feeling about him being all touchy and feel. So know that her POV will be before that last question he asks her. I hope this isn't confusing. Ok I need to stop. Continue my lovelies!**

**Mary POV:**

"Mary, please tell me what's wrong!" Sebastian was holding her shoulder while she sobbed, she couldn't seem for the life of her to want to look directly at his eyes. She felt ashamed. _I'm a Queen and Queens don't cry in front of people especially a man. And that it was Bash she was crying in front of made it all that much worse. I thought I was alone. Now he has to see me like this. I let myself feel because I believed I was alone. How did I not hear his approach? _But as Mary was trying to avoid his eyes, she would occasionally look at him and saw the sheer concern he held in them for her. "Mary please don't be afraid to tell me, you don't have to be strong in front of me. You're just Mary now not the Queen of Scotland who has a duty to her people. Let me in Mary please tell me what's wrong." _Oh Bash if only you knew, I have to tell him _she thought to herself. _ I have to let him know why I ran off. Let yourself feel in front of him, just this once. _And that's what she did "It hurts Bash, it hurts so badly."Once she finally let that out it was like Pandora's Box was opened she sobbed harder than she was before, wiping at her eyes furiously, on her brown satin sleeved arm. All the while he still kept his large masculine hand on her shoulder and started to softly brush his thumb on the skin that was exposed there.

"It hurts Bash, so bad!" _Aylee, Francis, my country, my friends…you it all hurts to think about. It was all too much now how can I make you understand Bash? _At the sound of her voice Mary saw Sebastian's eyes snap back to her face,

"What? What hurts Mary?! I can't help you if you don't tell why you're crying like this, you're telling me it hurts Mary, but where?!" His face was practically inches from her face, and she could tell he was frustrated with my lack of answers. _Bash I am hurting but it's not the type of pain you think it is it's my heart that burns with grief and guilt. _

"Bash, I miss her; I miss Aylee she died and I feel so bad, and I feel so guilty about leaving Francis the way that I did." Mary saw the flash of pain in his eyes his thumb stopped for a moment but then he started moving It once again across her skin, he tried quickly to hide it but she had already seen the look in his eyes._ Oh no Bash I didn't mean it the way you think I did._ Mary was about to tell him not to feel that way, but she stopped herself what good would it do anyways?_ I don't love Francis not the way you think I do Bash._ _I'm so sorry _…. _I know Bash loves me…but do I love him? I'm not sure. One thing I am certain about is that there is something there; I can feel it when I'm near him. Even now when he's trying to get me to look him in the eyes, when he's softly brushing my shoulder with his thumb do I feel it. But I can't love him. He's the king's bastard, and I'm a Queen. And I'm engaged to his brother…or I was. But either way no matter how I may feel for Bash it can never happen, can it? Ugh! Why must I think about this now? When everything else is so uncertain. When I'm still grieving for my dear friend Aylee when I still feel so guilty for leaving Francis screaming after me, I may not love him the way that most believe I do but I do care about him and I do feel terrible about the way I left things._

_Ugh! _For a moment she stopped thinking and just concentrated on Bash and his thumb brushing her shoulder in comfort. Her sobbing had seized she stopped grasping for air and only had tears in her eyes._ I guess his methods of comfort did indeed work. _The caress were soothing and he didn't even know it, she again she let her mind wander….she let his comforting thumb, let her escape for a moment into her own mind to let herself control her emotions. But then her mind had to be her own worst enemy again and start over thinking everything. _Ok he asked me to just be me for now no Mary Queen of Scots, just plain Mary. He said I don't need to be strong In front of him. How many times have I ever had that luxury? I need to tell him. But if I do will it ruin things between us? I don't want him to hold hope in vain. Ugh I'm so sorry Bash you deserve better than this. First I start crying like a lunatic because of the intense guilt I felt for what I did to Francis and then an even more intense feeling of grief for the death of one of my best friends. And now I'm over thinking and feeling even weaker because I can't seem to figure out what it is that is happening between Bash and myself. It's all so confusing! Ok Mary just relax get your stuff together and tell him, just tell him. Remember it's only Bash….only Bash… oh gosh her mind started to drift again, oh Sebastian your hand is so soothing and you don't even know it. I wish I could be stronger. I wish I would have never let myself cry this much minutes ago then I wouldn't be feeling this way._

Mary was still in her own state of mind when suddenly Bash spoke out "Mary" he said moving in front of her and grabbing both of her upper arms silently and indirectly telling her to look into his eyes. Her eyes were still full of tears, but she had stopped sobbing a while back, and then still staring at her, Bash lifted his hand and placed his thumb underneath her eye-catching the one tear that managed to escape. _His hand is rough, but gentle…_for a moment Mary wanted to close her eyes in contentment. _His hand, his thumb once again soothing away her pain for a small moment it was such a gentle gesture. _Again her mind had drifted, that's twice now that Mary stopped thinking of the others by just a simple touch of his skin. He placed his hand back on her arms after removing his thumb from her face,the grip he had on her arms were somehow reassuring yet gentle at the same time, his grip on her kept her from folding into herself. Now instead of occasionally avoiding his eyes she looked at him for the first time. She felt mesmerized, his eyes were so intense so green and they conveyed his every emotion. He was concerned, he was determined, and most of all he was completely focused.

"Mary look at me, what exactly happened back at the castle? What made you want to leave French Court?"….

He had broken the spell between us when he spoke, but for a she continued to just stare at him. They hadn't moved from that exact spot for what felt like eternity but it was only a few minutes. She turned her head a little and took her eyes away from his green ones and looked up, the sun was setting and he needed to make a fire. She had no idea how to start telling him all the stuff that went down. _He needs to know the truth, he deserves that much. How can I expect him to come with me if he has no idea why I left in the first place, and the origin of all my shed tears. But what if I tell him and he takes it the wrong way? _She thought again. _I don't want to give him false hope, but then again what if?...Ok I need to tell him. Mary now is the time to tell him you stopped crying now woman up and tell him the truth. _

With that Mary turned to look at him once again and lifted her arms and met her hands to Sebastian's forearms. She grabbed them her fingers not being able to wrap around completely because his forearms were so broad and muscular. _Seriously?! She asked herself, that's what you're thinking about now, in this very crucial moment when you're about to tell Bash what's been going on just a few minutes ago you were crying like a crazy.…. _She cut herself off, and she looked into his eyes once again. Sighing loudly "Ok Bash the reason I decided to run away was because…"

**A/N: Ok guys so that was chapter dos! I hope you liked it. And no worries this isn't much of a cliffy you guys know why she left. But I will be putting in my own elements into why she left and my own elements into the story, obviously. Ok anyways guys again thank you so much from the bottom of my heart, for this being my very first fanfic the reaction to the first chapter has been amazing thank you again. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! More reviews equal another quick update! Love Y'all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

**A/N: Howdy guys! So I know I said I'd be updating at least twice a week, but I figured since I'm still on vacation why not keep writing I don't think y'all mind lol? But yeah so ill update as much as I can until my vacation is over than I will probably drop down to updating once or twice a week instead of everyday. Anyways like always you guys are great I really appreciate y'all. And I don't know about you guys but I'm having Reign withdrawals! Like ugh it sucks!**

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: So in this chapter you guys will find out why she left the French court and it will be slight canon but with my own twist. But I think you Mash/Mabastian shippers (including myself) will enjoy this chapter. It will be going back and forth between their POV's and Bash and Mary will grow significantly closer in this chapter. Like I said in my last chapter I want to start changing the pace a little bit, because well I enjoy them together. So more dialogue between them and maybe they'll even get cozy with each other I don't know you guys have to read to find out. ;)**

**P.s. I'm sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes….**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES IN REIGN. They all belong to the CW and the producers and writers of Reign; I'm only borrowing the characters names. ****

**Ok guys onto the story! Happy readings!**

**88888888888888**

**Mary POV:**

Mary looked into Sebastian's gorgeous green eyes while still holding onto his forearms and Sighing loudly "Ok Bash the reason I decided to run away was because….I was afraid." She looked down away from his eyes to look at the wet grass between them, and then looked back up to see he was staring at her in confusion. He was about to speak when she cut him off "Hold on let me finish…the reason I'm scared is because Aylees' death wasn't just an accident." Mary still looking at Bash saw his eyes bug out. _Why is he looking at me like that…oh my gosh! Wait does he think I killed her?_

"Don't look at me like that Bash I know that look I didn't kill her you idiot!" Mary moved one hand to slap him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Why the hell did you hit me?" Bash removed one of his hands from her upper arm to rub at his shoulder.

"Are you serious right now Bash?! You cheeky idiot! I'm trying to be serious here and you think I killed one of my best friends?"

"Well I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, and apparently so is my arm, you really got a nasty punch you know that? And plus you can't really blame me when just a few minutes ago you were crying so horribly and then you tell me you're afraid, and I mean c'mon Mary you say Aylee's death wasn't an accident. And I mean we ran away together, can't really blame a gentleman for jumping to conclusions can you?"

_Ok let me try that again. "_OK let me try this again…. The reason I say that I'm afraid and that Aylees death wasn't an accident is because it wasn't. Yesterday before we ran off Catherine and Nostradamus came to me and told me about a prophecy. Actually it was two that he spoke of."

She was going to continue when Bash suddenly let go of her completely and stood up. She looked up at him with big eyes. He looked down at her, she was about to speak when he cut her off. "Wait so you're telling me you ran away because you believe some guy who says he knows the future? That's blasphemy Mary!"

_Is he serious right now? Of course I know its blasphemy but unfortunately it's the sad truth. How can I make you believe me Bash? _"Sebastian! I told you to let me finish! With your father wanting to speed up the marriage to your brother, Catherine came to me, and she brought Nostradamus to help her convince me to leave so that Francis' life could be spared…. He told me if I married Francis that I would be the cause of his death. He also confessed to me that one of my Ladies in waiting was going to die. Trust me when I tell you this Sebastian, that I too didn't believe them. I thought he was the devil himself. But then Aylees death happened and it scared me! It's scared me into believing it! I don't want anyone else dying in my expense! Please Bash you have to believe me!"

_Please you have to believe me!_

Mary looked up at Bash he turned and walked up to his white horse and placed his hands on it, sort of like bracing himself, with his head down facing the mossy ground. She continued "This is why I ran off, and this is why you found me crying like a lunatic a few minutes ago, because I feel guilty, guilty that I left the way that I did with your brother screaming after me, guilty because I left without mourning my friend correctly. Scared because I don't know what this means for my country, scared because I don't want someone else to die for me or because of me, and scared because I WANTED to run away for such a long time, I never wanted to marry Francis…sca."

Bash was suddenly in front of her again interrupting her once again. "Wait, what do you mean you're scared because you WANTED to run away from the commitment to my brother?" He was looking at her now his green eyes held a look that she couldn't quite catch. _I like how he only hears the part where I mention I don't want to marry his brother. C'mon Bash there is bigger things at stake here. But that look in his eyes….it couldn't be, could it? I mean I know he loves me; he's never been one to hide it. But I don't even know exactly what I feel for him. See this is exactly why I was reserved in telling him the truth! I knew he would somehow grasp into hope, hope that would be wasted. _

Mary turned from his gaze to look up at the sun again; she could feel his eyes on her. "Maybe we should get camp started the sun is setting…."

"Mary. Mary! Look at me." She turned her eyes away from the setting sun to look back at him. "Don't change the subject, please answer me. Why are you scared with the fact that you wanted to run away from the marriage?"

She looked at him intently; she knew she couldn't escape the question. _Oh Bash. _"Ok how about this, let's just get camp ready and when we are settled down I'll give you more details about everything. OK?" she asked with a plea to her tone.

Sebastian sighed loudly… "Ok whatever you say your highness." She could hear a pinch of playfulness in his voice; he never called her his highness unless he was joking with her. She was relieved in a way that he was at least trying to lighten the mood. She smiled a bit at that, and when he smiled right back at her, her heart almost melted. _ I absolutely love his smile…his dimples and the way his green eyes light up. UGH! NO Mary! You know that even if you do feel something for him it can never happen!_ _But his presence alone brings me peace. In just one minute he managed to turn a serious and awkward moment into a more palpable one._ _Oh Bash even after I cry, and tell you this seemingly farfetched story you always find a way to make me smile. _

She was so focused in her thoughts that when he spoke again she jumped a little. "But don't think you're getting yourself out of answering the question, I want an answer." With that Bash walked toward the logs she believed were the ones he gathered, picked them up and placed them in the middle of the clearing and turned to look at her once again.

"First things first we need to start a fire the sun is setting, and we don't have much time. I need you, while I start the fire to take the horses and tie them up to a tree… can you do that? We don't exactly want them running off now do we?" He smiled once again the dimples in his cheeks resurfacing and she scoffed at him. "Of course I can do that! I didn't live with the nuns half my life just to sit there and eat porridge all day!"

He kneeled down on one knee and started piling the logs up for the fire with his back to her "Ok just making sure, don't want the Queen to get hurt, that's all."

"You're an ass!" Mary spoke with a laugh; even she knew she didn't believe that. _Stop making me fall for you Sebastian…..WOW! Wait! What?! Fall for him? Did I seriously just think that? Well I mean just minutes ago I was crying on the ground and then confessing the reason we left and now were joking around as if we were just on a camping trip. Of course you're falling for him you idiot, all this time I've just been kidding myself, I knew I didn't love Francis. But all this time I kept fighting trying to convince myself I don't care for Sebastian when obviously I did. And he's not hard to look at either…..Ok Mary stop. How many times do I have to keep reminding myself, that no matter what I feel for him, it can never happen? I'm too afraid of what Francis might do if he ever finds out._

Mary felt like she was getting a headache with all that crying, sobbing, and thinking she'd done. All that was starting to take a toll on her. And she bet she looked frightening with her makeup probably smeared all over her face. With that she walked up to the black horse; her horse, Shadow and starting petting his face. She grabbed the reins and led him over to a tree not too far from where the fire would be set. She went back to Sebastian's horse, she didn't know what he named her but she was beautiful. She was so white, like snow. Mary started petting her, same as she did to Shadow. But this time she took her time, she didn't know why but ever since the nuns introduced her to riding and grooming of horses was she entranced by this magnificent animal, there was just something about them that made her at peace. While she continued to pet her Mary turned to look at Bash, his back was still to her already had the fire made. "Hey Bash?"

"Yes Mary?" he turned to see her petting his horse.

Mary left Sebastian's gaze and looked back to the white horse in front of her. "What's her name?"

8888888888

**Bash POV:**

Sebastian was busy setting up the fire when "Hey Bash"

He looked behind him to see Mary petting my horse. "Yes Mary?"

She turned her gaze away from me again to the horse. The sun was setting and the orange, yellow light was hitting Mary so beautifully. It looked as if she was surrounded by a halo. _She's so beautiful, Mary I love you so much why can't it be enough? Why do you have to love my brother? _She broke him of his inner thoughts. "What's her name?"

At first Sebastian was confused but then he realized that Mary was so enthralled by my horse. "Aurora, her name is Aurora." He saw her smile, probably the biggest smile he's seen her make. Another grin spread in his face, her smile is so contagious. He just watched her; she was in like a trance as if it was only her and Aurora. Never has he ever gazed upon such a beautiful and unique sight. The way her hands looks so delicate while running them on the mane of his horse, and the way the light shone on her making her look like some sort of angel. _An angel with a white horse….how convenient. But really he couldn't stop admiring her. I guess she was right she is good with horses. If only you knew the extent of my love for her. I would do absolutely ANYTHING to make that look of peace stay on her face. She deserves to be happy every minute of every day. Ok Bash stop it, turn around and watch the fire before you start drooling for the Queen. Give her some privacy. _

Bash turned around from that gorgeous scene and again started focusing on the fire.

88888888888

**Mary POV:**

She continued petting his white horse just looking up at her. The way the sun was hitting her was wonderful made her white coat look so shiny and magical looking. _Bash really knows how to care for his horses, she's so beautiful….. _"Aurora, her name is Aurora." Mary smiled, probably the biggest smile she's made all day. _Aurora, what a beautiful name, so fitting. _Mary just continued to brush her fingers through Aurora's mane slowly pulling letting the setting sun hit the hair. She could feel Sebastian's gaze on her but she didn't care at the moment she was in peace. But all things have to come to a stop, even good things. Sighing "Ok Aurora let's get you tied up for the night."

As Mary finished tying up the horses, she looked back to see what Bash was doing, and he was just kneeling in front of the fire and it looked like he was just poking it around. "Hey Bash, do you want me to take off their saddles as well?"

Bash quickly turned away from the fire and stood up walking towards her. "No I got it, if you want to help you can, but these are pretty heavy." She could tell he wasn't trying to be an ass so she just let him to it. She stepped back and watched him remove the saddles and the supplies from the horses.

8

8

8

It was dark and both were sitting next to each other, watching the fire dance around. It was a tad chilly outside even with her red robe around her. Now that they had settled down did she realize that she didn't come prepared. She knew the journey back to Scotland would take at least five days and the only thing she had brought with herself was food and the garments on her back. If she never would have found Bash the same moment he was running away she didn't know what she would be doing right now. _ Why exactly did he leave? If I have to tell him the truth he better be willing to tell me why he left as well. _

Bash quietly turned to look at Mary, she looked back at him. _His eyes, I don't think I can ever get enough of them. They were so green and with the fire shining they looked even more florescent than usual._

"Ok Mary now that we're settled and you've eaten, will you please tell me why it is that you were scared about the fact that you wanted to leave Francis and the engagement?" _How did I know this was coming? Oh because he told you, he wasn't just going to forget about it. He was grasping to any type of hope you know that. Yet you still chose to tell him. So go ahead out with it. _

She looked down, then back up at him and his eyes shone with hope, exactly what she didn't want them to hold. Not because she didn't care for him, she had already established that she did, which was the exact reason she wished he didn't. He didn't even know the reason yet, and he was already hoping.

"Ok listen the reason I was scared was because, I was all too happy to leave Francis and the engagement. That's what scares me. AND I didn't want him to die not because of me; I couldn't bear that on my conscious. I didn't want to marry Francis and I didn't know what that would mean for my people. The whole point of this marriage was to show that both our countries were to become alliances. What made me cry is that I had to leave my friends and not be able to mourn for Aylee in the proper way the grief of her death was too much to bear earlier, and the guilt of leaving the way I did, and being relieved that I didn't have to marry your brother. It made me feel guilty and it all just piled together and it was so hard to handle. But anyways I used the prophecy to help me get out of my engagement. But your father was all too willing to push Francis and I to marry, and what's right for Scotland is to stay neutral in this war between France and England not to form an alliance by marriage. Your father wanted to marry us so soon and he wanted me to hand over England to him. I couldn't do that to my people and couldn't put them in that danger. All my life I was told I would marry Francis for the sake of my country, but now that I'm older I realize my country doesn't need alliances to be prosperous."

_Ok here I go onto the most complicated part. _"And well when Nostradamus told me the prophecy I didn't believe him at first and when I saw my dear Aylee on the ground bleeding did I realize that this man's prophecies' do indeed come to happen. So I used the prophecy to my advantage, so that I could walk away from the commitment. Because in all honesty…..I don't think I can marry a man I don't love." _And there it was, I finally confessed to Bash in the middle of this clearing that I indeed wasn't in love with his younger brother. Oh gosh that look, please Bash don't give me that look. _

Bash was giving her the most loving look, and it tore her to pieces. It made her heart burn so bad that she almost wanted to start crying.

8888888888

**Bash POV: **

"And well when Nostradamus told me the prophecy I didn't believe him at first and when I saw my dear Aylee on the ground bleeding did I realize that this man's prophecies' do indeed come to happen. So I used the prophecy to my advantage, so that I could walk away from the commitment. Because in all honesty…..I don't think I can marry a man I don't love."

_Ok did I just hear her correctly? So she doesn't love Francis? But why didn't she tell me this before, she knew I loved her, didn't she?_

Bash felt an overwhelming swell of love for her. In that very moment did he finally have hope. Before this moment he feared that he would love this woman in vain because of her love for his brother. Hours before he had vowed to not think about it and just focus on her and her safety, but now he couldn't help but hope. _To hell with it, he wanted to focus on her because he thought she loved his brother! _Even in midst of the fact that he's STILL the King's bastard, he had hope and his heart swelled with an all consuming love for her. _My Mary, my beautiful Queen. _

Bash was looking at her so intently, and he saw the look in her eyes. They held sadness? But why? They also held guilt, but there in her eyes her caramel brown eyes there was a twinge of love. _ She cares for me. I knew she did. All this time she's known that I love her, to what extent probably not but she knows I would do anything for her. She doesn't love Francis, as much as it pains me to push him aside….I love her and it's so hard for me to keep denying it. I'm so sorry brother, but I need her. That was my confirmation; I will not give up on her. I have to win her over, no matter the circumstances. I don't care if I'm a bastard with no legitimacy, I don't care I WILL try. _

With new found determination Sebastian turned his whole body to face hers and he looked straight into her eyes. "Mary." He spoke with so much gentleness laced in his husky tone. _I can't believe I'm about to do this, please Mary don't think I'm taking advantage of you. _

Sebastian took both his hands and gently placed them on each side of her face, he felt her soft brown hair and skin underneath his fingertips and it took everything in him not to kiss those pouty lips of hers. Once Bash lovingly placed his hands on her face she looked at him surprised, she went stiff for a moment only to relax and move one of her hands to meet one of his on her face. _She's not moving away that's a good sign right? Oh Lord let it be a good sign. _"Mary? Why didn't you tell me you didn't love him? Why didn't you tell me?" he pleaded with her to tell him the answer, he needed to know.

"Bash I didn't tell you because it wouldn't have made a difference."

8888888888

**Mary POV:**

"Bash I didn't tell you because it wouldn't have made a difference." _Why did I just say that? Oh my gosh his eyes they held so much love, now look at me as if I just stabbed him. I'm so sorry Bash you deserve so much better than this. I'm so sorry. _ A tear fell from her eye; she didn't realize she was crying until Sebastian had moved his thumb to wipe it away.

Sebastian looked at her still; they were still holding each other's gaze. His eyes somehow changed and an instant back to determination "No. I don't believe you Mary. I saw it just moments ago, I saw it deep in there you care for me, and please I beg you don't lie to me! You know how I feel about you Mary don't lie to me damn it!" At this point he was still holding on to her face gently but his eyes were determined. _ He saw love in my eyes; I can't believe I let it slip. I knew if I told him the truth he'd somehow find a way to hold onto hope, to make me admit to him how I felt. Damn it Sebastian! I'm a Queen I'm not supposed to let my heart reign I'm supposed to have control._

"Mary please just tell me what I already know. " _I can't Bash, I can't keep hurting you like this. _

"Mary you want to know why I left French Court?" She nodded her head. "I left because in knowing my father was speeding up the marriage between you father I decided I couldn't just sit there and watch you marry him….Do you hear me? I left because I couldn't live with the pain of seeing you with my brother, because I believed you loved him. That's why I decided to leave"

_Oh my goodness. No that can't be true. But he's being serious it's all in his eyes. He left because he believed I loved Francis? Because he didn't want to live in pain everyday knowing that I was married to his brother. I knew he loved me, but I didn't comprehend how much until this very moment. _

Still looking at him. _"_Bash I'm so sorry." She had stopped tearing up, but she felt like crying again. _In a perfect world we could be together. As much as I care it can't happen Bash. What if Francis finds out? He would be furious he would send the French army to ruin my country in pure vengeance. He made it clear he didn't want me near Bash. But I'm not engaged anymore does it really matter? And I'm the Queen of Scotland I could marry whomever I want. _

"Why are you sorry Marry? ...c'mon Marry look at me why are you sorry?" the look in his eyes completely just broke down all her reservations._You know what to hell with all of this! I am the Queen of Scotland and if I want to be with someone I will! To hell with Francis, the reason I'm not marrying him is clear. It's not the best thing for my country of for me. _

"I'm sorry that I made you wait this long. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what was going on. And most importantly I'm sorry that I let you believe I was in love with Francis this whole time."

"Wait so are you saying…..are you saying you do care for me?" His eyes shone with so much happiness.

"Yes Sebastian, I do care for you. I'm not in love with you yet, but I do think it can happen." _I do care for you Bash; I'm willing to give us a chance. "_Bash I'm willing to give us a chance, I want this. I feel it every time I'm near you, this spark. You make me laugh and smile. And right now that's truly what I need. I just lost my dear friend and I just fled from my engagement. I need your light I need to joke around with you I need to feel free." _ Wow I've never opened up like this to anyone, and it feels so good. _

His face hands on my face which I had forgotten were still there were completely still, his green eyes were so big from the shock. It made her giggle, and when she did it was like he came back to earth. "You have no idea how happy you just made this poor bastard." Instead of giggling she laughed out loud so hard she had to move her hand away from his on her face to grab onto her torso.

"Oh Bash." She literally had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. She didn't even know she still had any left after all the crying she did today.

But what happened next completely surprised her. He pulled her face towards his and met his lips to hers. At first she was completely taken aback her eyes were wide open, but soon she relaxed into his touch and closed her eyes to the feel of his lips moving with hers. One of his hands moved down beneath her robe to her waist and pushed her closer to him and crushed their bodies in a very intimate way. All the while his other hand cupped the nape of her neck, with her hair tangled into his fingers. His lips were so soft and so gentle and so loving. Mary moved her hands up to his face and grazed her thumbs over his face committing all his features to memory. _Oh my God!_ She had never in her life kissed a man like this, with so much passion and intimacy. His lips started moving faster more feral like he couldn't get enough of her, and she loved every single moment of it. His hands would message her neck his hand on her waist would clench and unclench every few seconds. Her breasts were pushed up against his leathered chest. It was getting hot so she moved her hand away from his face to remove her robe once she did she went back to placing her hand on his face. His lips were so soft. He pushed his tongue out probing her to open her mouth and she complied. Things started to get heavier and she needed to breath.

He must have sensed her need for oxygen so he removed his mouth from hers only to make a hot trail that started from her lips to the soft spot behind her ear. Her hands moved to hold the back of his head to her neck. His breath was so hot on her skin; she could literally hear him gasping for air. Both their hearts were pounding away in sync. Now that he was holding her tighter against him. Mary moved her neck to the side to give him more room, and his trail of hot kisses started trailing once again and this time he settled where her shoulder meets with her neck. She was burning with passion. His kisses were something else and she swore she saw the stars behind her closed eyelids as he kissed every inch of her neck. His kisses started to get less heavy and now he was just pecking her lovingly.

With one last kiss to her neck and one last kiss to her lips, he moved his head up to look at her. His hand still at her waist he moved her at arm's length to be able to look at her. His eyes were dazed and she bet hers was probably too. He looked content and happy, and in love. _Soon Bash, soon I'm sure I'll be feeling the same. _"You're beautiful." She removed her eyes from his looking down that made her blush; she could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. People always told her she was, but coming from the man that just kissed her like that made it all the more significant. "Thank you." She whispered and smiled up at him, she was out of breath and her heart was still beating super fast. But there in that moment looking up at him, his eyes shining with happiness, and love she knew that she had made the right choice.

888888888

**A/N: Oh my goodness guys this chapter was so long! But I hope you guys like the Mash/Mabastian kiss! Anyways so basically you guys saw my twist to the confession, and well don't worry things won't always be rainbows and butterflies with them. Some serious stuff will be coming up and you guys will get to see some different POV's in later chapters. But anyways she finally admitted to herself and him that she does indeed care for him and now they're going to try things out. But how can she be with him if he's not legitimized you ask? Well since she is Queen in my own world and in the fanfic lets just pretend that they have their own rules in Scotland and the only reason why she held out son long was because she's afraid of Francis finding out a basically invading her country in a temper tantrum. But you see she's willing to give them a chance despite of that little fear, and don't worry it will be in the back of her head. But anyways thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! Love y'all!**


End file.
